Tal vez mañana
by Yuali
Summary: Shōichi tiene claro que ama a Yuki, tiene claro que puede ser su destrucción y tiene claro que seguirá a su lado por el tiempo que tenga seguir.


**Tal vez mañana**

Ama a Yuki, vaya que lo hace, y mucho. Pero nadie se llega a imaginar lo difícil que es poner una sonrisa cuando lo que le suelta su boca es cruel e hiriente, nadie se imagina cuanto duele, cuanto se le estruja el corazón al saber que una vez más le ha engañado. Que era una relación "abierta" le dijo. Y él acepto, pero jamás se le cruzaría por la cabeza estar con alguien más.

Esta perfectamente consiente que es un círculo vicioso y destructivo, no es sano estar con una persona herida profundamente y verte afectado en el intento de sanarlo. Antes estas eran simples palabras un tanto clichés, que cualquier persona con sentido de la ética le diría a su amigo o persona querida en un caso como ese. Pero ahora que los años no ha pasado sin retribuciones, entiende un poco más el sentido de las cosas; entiende que fue impulsivo y totalmente inmaduro irse a vivir con una persona que acababa de conocer, que tenia ciertos traumas, fijaciones y temperamento voluble. Sin embargo entiende un poco más aquel sentimiento, y lo siente más fuerte, ahora sabe que es verídico.

Es este preciso momento cuando Yuki esta encerrado en su estudio y él yace en el balcón, sentado con las piernas en loto, sintiendo la suave brisa primaveral en el rostro. Después de haber tenido un pésimo día en la disquera, y llegar a una casa fría y aparentemente vacía. Se percata de lo ha sido su vida en los últimos años, alguna vez entre el llanto y el dolor llego a pensar que la estaba desperdiciando. Pero eso fue hace ya algunos ayeres.

Ahora con los años y las penas derramándose por su mejilla izquierda, lento, tan lento y cálido como los sentimientos de Yuki por él. Se desespera así mismo, le da furia que sea de llanto fácil, aunque ya no como antes, aun es fácil que sus ojos se aguaden. La diferencia radica en el momento en que lo deja ir, ya no petimetre que siga su cause tan libremente. Encuentra lugares y momentos.

Con 23 años acuestas, y parte de ellos en la cama de Yuki, sabe que de algún modo siempre fue sencillo. Sencillo de identificar (su amor) sencillo de dejar todo por él, de colocarlo en un pedestal y tratarlo cono si fuese de cristal, y entregar todo de sí.

Era fácil cuando lo tocaba con rudeza en la cama, porque siempre quiso pensar que lo hacia por pasión (aun intenta averiguar el verdadero porqué), era fácil cuando sólo se hacían compañía en el sillón cuando ambos estaba agotados, era fácil complacerlo con pequeños detalles y cuando estos era reconocidos con una casi sonrisa era fácil engañarse que era correspondido, que lo amaba.

Un día en una de esas ocasiones en que no pudo callarse más por los regaños y berreos de Yuki respecto a quién sabe qué, cuando le grito que no soportaba su inmadurez y comportamiento infantil. Casi deja escapar una carcajada irónica, que sólo resulto un sonrisa despectiva seguida de "En alguna medida de ti, eres como yo, Yuki…" y camino con aparente enojo, esperando algún reprimenda., qué se manifestó con un portazo del estudio, dejándolo con vacío y dolor en el pecho.

Oye ruido a lo lejos, pasos que se aproximan, manos que abren la puerta corrediza de cristal y una brisa aun más cálida que se cola del interior.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera, jodido mocoso?. Es Yuki quien asoma medio cuerpo y lo mira con un cigarrillo colgando de su boca, lo ve y sabe que tarde o temprano se ira de su lado, ya dejo de creer en el amor eterno y ya no le duele tanto.

-Sólo pasaba el rato, Yuki- Se incorpora y entra junto al hombre que aun posee su corazón, pero se ha resignado a dejar ir.

Caminando e intentando espantar esos pensamientos, no se percata que el rubio se ha quedado parado, voltea y lo ve a la cara, intentando descifrar algo.

Mientras le da otra calada a su cigarro casi extinto, lo ve y secretamente agradece tener alguien como Shōichi a su lado, extiende la mano a su dirección y dice "ven" con voz queda y ronca, ve la expresión desconcertada del otro seguida de una sonrisa cansada y cariñosa mientras camina hacia él y lo abraza con ese calor tan suyo.

Apoya su barbilla en el suave cabello rosa y no quiere pensar el significado de esa sonrisa. Mientras, Shōichi piensa que por momentos como este bien vale la pena querer a Yuki.

* * *

Tiene mucho que no escribo para este Fandom, pero le guardo un gran cariño a esta pareja, con ella inicie en el mundo del fanfiction (aunque ya no este en linea lo que había escrito). Así que lo dejo en sus manos, es corto pero con la mejor intención ;)

Se aceptan comentario de todo tipo, gracias.


End file.
